Talk:Look Back in Anger/@comment-4689777-20140719160327/@comment-24950802-20140720001717
Pablo annoyed the hell out of me in this episode, which is a shame, because as douchey as he has always been, I actually liked Pablo. He was just entertaining to me, and he's surely a hell of a lot more interesting than that bland Javier. But this kidney business... No. Just no. Like you said, Genevieve's life is in the balance. He has NO right to play with people like that. When she said she was terrified whilst still smiling to try to keep up an appearance before her equally scared son, it broke my heart. And Valentina... What. The. Hell??!! When Remi asked if she could help, she said she couldn't, because it had to be her father's decision. WHAT???!!! I know it's not like giving milk to charity at the grocery store, but if my father was doing what Pablo did, I would GUILT him into following through, I would SHAME him. Valentina disappointed me. Also, what the hell was Pablo even doing at the wedding? Dying, lol. Pablo dies, guys. Of course he does. Cos why the hell else would he be there? Rosie is Zoila's friend, not Pablo's, and Zoila went with Javier. Spence doesn't even know those gypsies. Pablo went to the wedding to DIE. Sheer plot convenience. *I also adored Adrian referring to Val as daughter-esque, I loved their relationship this season, but... guys... he did pretty much feel up her ass, didn't he? I mean... his hand was LOW. Is that just instinctive for him? I was honestly worried just like Evelyn, gotta be honest. *Ernesto being murdered was brought up right in the season premiere, when Reggie addressed the judge about why Rosie should stay in the U.S. I hadn't thought of Ernesto's story being made into a mystery until you brought it up, and now, I don't want anything else. Love it. As predictable as it was for us, we can all admit Barrett Powell being made into a seasonal mystery was a great move. If Ernesto becomes the main story in season 3... Awesome. Makes me wonder what could be next, since everything seems to be set up right away in season 1. Maybe Marisol's first husband? *What is Gilles Marini's appeal anyway? To be honest, I kinda don't want him to be main... I like mainies to be set up the season before. HATED that we got four new mainies introduced in the very premiere of this season. Loathed it. But Sebastian was so... eh. Even his story seems eh. Surely that can't be Carmen's main story next season, right? Lol, we thought she'd be married to Alejandro for the whole of season 2. Lololol. Us. *I was very relieved that Opal appeared, but I just can't, for the life of me, understand what the writers wanted to do with her. I wanted a new maid that felt like a new housewife. It really seems Marc Cherry learned NOTHING from Betty Applewhite, because Opal was so, so, so much worse than Betty. Completely detached from pretty much everyone that didn't live in her house, with a worse ratio of appearances, and not nearly as interesting. I do like Opal, especially now that she died, but I am still so disappointed in the character. Actually, every mainie this season sucked... Nick was super bland, and Tony and Ethan turned out to be douchey and their stories were left so open-ended but it doesn't seem like they'll return anyway. Season 2 made me love all 10 core regulars. Every noob sucked donkey ass. The Millers were amazing though. *Yeah I think Ty's always been taking pills, and those are the ones he probably overdosed on for his suicide attempt. I think he was also meant to see someone after 208, after he poisoned Spence. And as for your déjà vu, yeah, Ty went into some bedroom in 209 to plant a book. Spence's gun was mentioned that episode too. I knew right away it would come into play later, and forgot about it till this episode. Surprised it wasn't in the PoDM segment, since they're always so glaringly revealing. Lol, Barrett... *One last thought (I totally forgot to review this episode myself cos I was at the Frankfurt airport when I watched it): Dahlia was a total betch. I felt bad for Opal, being used like that. And I think for 15 years she's been in love with that dead woman who used her up and spit her out... Poor Opal. :/ Ok, that helps to make her more interesting. I have a theory that Opal was indeed raped, and so she was turned off men, and thusly fell for Dahlia. Who, by the way, was strikingly BEAUTIFUL in this episode. Like, seriously beautiful, and she looked a LOT like Taylor Stappord. Which was kind of odd, lol. I miss Taylor...